dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:An Eternal Harvest
The new quest seems to be only partly implemented. Half of the monsters to be captured don't even have names (or maybe they will be 'named monsters'?). Here's a list of about half of the monsters to be captured: User:Lirielle/Eternal Quest list --Lirielle 11:38, 17 June 2008 (UTC) There seems to be a monster name bug, hopefully it'll go away soon sQuonk 15:08, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Update: I souled one by accident, it turned out to be one of the new archmonsters sQuonk 15:41, 17 June 2008 (UTC) The minimum level is not 43, as my level 81 eniripsa doesn't get the option to take the quest, and another player has confirmed this. sQuonk 17:04, 17 June 2008 (UTC) This is what pisses me off about the Wiki concept. The game is less than 24 hours old yet the page is complete with info. Can people stop hacking and looking at game code please and leave us with some surprises. -.- DjRikki. :Then i don't know what you are doing here... this is an encyclopedic project and that means a LOT of spoiler information --Cizagna (Talk) 21:32, 17 June 2008 (UTC) DjRikki, you should learn the difference between hacking and doing a quest. If you don't want spoilers, you don't consult a Wiki.sQuonk 11:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) So if you catch two monsters in the same stone (i.e. for the first section you catch and blue and yellow piwi together) can you use 1 stone for 2 monsters? or do I have to say, "ok, I'll use this for the yellow and go catch a blue."? -Kad :You can catch more than one required soul in the same stone. Otomai's assistant will give you back the souls he doesn't need. --Lirielle 15:21, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I think that the soul stone counts are a little off, and should go in the step before. That way, he gives you the exact number of stones needed for the following step, not enough stones for the one you currently are on. - Flame :Thats how it on the quest first you get stones then you give monsters then you get reward of exp + the stones for the next steps --Cizagna (Talk) 16:34, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, but how are you expected to obtain all 20 monsters in Step 17, with the 2 gigantic soul stone reward from Step 16? Meanwhile, in step 16, i think you need gigantic soul stones in order to soul those "boss" monsters. In the beginning it seems fine, but somewhere in the list, it gets messed up due to a repeat or something. :::Wiki is not about only 1 user doing all the work its about every one giving its 2 cents, some one in the process gave that information and later on some one maybe change the order and so on, i cant confirm you nothing because i have not reach step 16, if you have reach it or you are above step 16 and know what it should go there you are more than welcome to go and edit the page and correct properly to how the quest step should be... other way we only can acknowledge the possibility of an error but aside that there is no more I or some one else can do if they dont care to update or correct that. Also if you had noted from the start of your previous report that you where referring to the steps 16 and 17 my answer would have been different --Cizagna (Talk) 17:20, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yup, it looks strange. But don't forget that for step 16 you received 20 Gig stones, so you've go 18 spares (at a minimum).--Lirielle 18:23, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I believe they've changed it. Giving the stones required from the quest previous, I'm currently on step 17 and it is saying the Reward is 20 Huge Perfect Soul Stones. 04:31, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Is there an error on Step 14? Or are you supposed to get a number of monsters twice? Or is Dofus itself incorrect, and doubling certain items on the list? If so, does it count one soul for both, or do you have to get two of the same monster for it to count? :Probably a mistake by Ankama, maybe fixed in-between. If so, we'll have to wait for a Wikian to update this list. --Lirielle 07:36, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I have done this step, and there were no duplications on my list. Also, the award listed for the completion of level 15 is only 2 Gigantic Perfect Soul Stone, and not 20 as the wiki says - or so Dofus says. Perhaps I will get 20 instead of 2, I don't know. 07:00, 16 August 2008 (UTC)Kitten Error: Step 7 Step seven has one of the same monsters as Step 6 listed - Sick Grossewer Rat. This was probably just left from the previous list. Also, Major Arachnee is missing and should be before Araknawa. Minimum level Who keeps changing this? A level 81 character can't take the quest, it's likely you need to be level 90+ or even 100+. Definitely not 45+. Sheesh.sQuonk 12:07, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :In the german Dofus forum (this announcement) it is stated by the admin that the preconditions for this quest are to be lvl 40+ and to possess the soul seek spell. Crysara 15:35, 24 June 2008 (UTC) I was level 40 when i got this quest on rosal server. --Harjukki 16:32, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::I don't speak German. I do speak French and English, and on neither of these forums have I found such a statement. Furthermore, I and a friend have both tried to take the quest with level a 82 (me) and a level 71 (him) character: neither of us had the option to take the quest, although our level 100+ characters did. I suggest the German moderator made a mistake. sQuonk 21:42, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::I just tried with my Lvl 91 Enu Twink and could take the quest. You surely had soul seek spell? Perhaps Lvl 90 is necessary, don't know. Perhaps it was 40 at start, but they changed it to 90 or so to prevent people from making dozens of chars just to take the quest and get loads of 100% stones. Crysara 22:37, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::I can confirm, if need be, that you can take it earlier than 81 (I had it at lv 71). Your character was probably failing the other requirement, ie. having the Soul Capture spell? (Which is also confirmed- I couldn't get the quest until I got the spell) --Lirielle 18:20, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::New update makes things clearer! Although the dialogue is still a bit odd, if your character doesn't have the Soul Capture spell Otomai now assigns a quest (worth over 35k xp) to encourage you to get it. I got a level 47 character as far as this so someone pass me the mustard while I eat my words. I'll try to get this character through the bulb cavern asap to see if the minimum level is at least under 50. Oh, and I'll write up the new quest as soon as I've had some sleep. sQuonk 00:21, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Experience 2,500,000,000XP from the last step? Is this correct? 06:12, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Nope. Page was vandalized some times ago without our noticing. It has now been corrected. Thanks. --Lirielle 07:04, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::So mmm are the previous steps also correct? because the last steps its rather poor compare to the other ones and im guessing you have to give giant kravlove soul for that ones --Cizagna (Talk) 00:21, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::They are correct. Figures go up until step 20, when you start collecting archmonster souls, beginning with low level ones. At this step, XP is thus low, and it grows up again until the step before last. --Lirielle 02:16, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Steps 20-35 I've added the list of souls, but without separating them into steps as it seems there won't be exactly 20 per step. --Lirielle 15:07, 15 September 2008 (UTC) steps 34 and 35... is the information simply not available yet for step 35? and is step 34 really only 6 monsters despite receiving 20 soul stones (or do you actually only receive 6 soul stones?) I am attempting to build a web app for helping to track progress through this quest, but the oddities in step 34 and 35 presented here are throwing me. (but I understand if it's simply a lack of information.) - Telkoth 06:08, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :You get 6 stones from step 33 (I've just fixed that) and you have indeed 6 souls to capture for step 34. Step 35 is the step where you collect your final reward (I assume you just need to speak to Otomai after handing in your last souls to his assistant in step 34). --Lirielle 06:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::great; thanks :) - Telkoth 09:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Spiritual Gems Do Spiritual gems work for the Boss monsters? :Yes. Skomoroch (talk) 01:40, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Monster Souls Do I have to catch every quest monster seperate? e.g if I catch Indigo Blop & Pippin Blop will I complete both souls or just one? Gravestorm (talk) 12:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :You'd complete both souls. If you catch a soul with two monsters then Otomai takes each one individually at the relevant stage of the quest. Galrauch (talk) 12:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for clearing that out, now it will be faster and i'll have some spare soul stones :) Gravestorm (talk) 12:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC)